School Life A New Challenge to a Bdafighter's Life
by loveonthego
Summary: It's back to school for the guys. After being enemies in Bda fighting, they become friends and go to the same school. Well, it's not easy when you're growing up. Love is just around the corner for some of them. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Introduction

**School Life- A new challenge to a B-da fighter's life!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me...(i'm quite moody today... dunno what i'm talking about)

MC26: Well, I'm finally writing fanfics, so here goes! If my fic isn't that good please bear with me, ne?

P.S. here are the supposed to be pairings: (i kinda hate myself)

EnjyuxLeanna (the main pair)

KainxOCxJoshua ---for later chapters...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Introduction**_

"RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG"

The loud ringing of the school bell can be heard from the whole campus. It's finally the start of classes.

Students gossiping and chatting everywhere, crowding the hallway, and running down the coridors--- it's just like the previous years...

Nothing's really changed--- or has it?

All of them were excited to be back at school---okay, well, not really all of them.

A red-haired kid made his way through the crowd of students.

"Darn it, what's the big deal in going back to school anyway?" he mumbled to himself.

He suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Enjyu, it's good to see you again!" A cute chinese kid in a blue suit, greeted.

"Oh it's you Wen..." Enjyu answered.

"You seem down, Enjyu... Aren't you enjoying the start of school?" Wen's younger brother, Li, said.

Enjyu let out a small sigh, "I have always been like this. Besides, there's no sense for me to be enjoying school. It's just...school, nothing special."

"Well, it is just school..." Wen replied.

"...but we get to have some fun here sometimes, too." Li added.

Enjyu just stared at the two.

"It's just isn't the same for me, guys." he said as he looked at the ground.

The Fa brothers kept silent for a moment.

Suddenly...

"INCOMING!"

"Hey, Enjyu, look out!" Wen called out.

"Wha---"

BANG!

"Enjyu!" Wen and Li both called.

"Ow... hey, watch where you're going!" Enjyu angrily said.

"Ouch...my head's spinning...Oh hey! It's Enjyu!" The cat boy said.

"Yamato!"

"Heehee... Sorry for bumping into 'ya, Enjyu. I was in a hurry..." Yamato apologized, cheerfully.

Wen helped Enjyu up while Li helped Yamato.

"Anyway, I was looking for Gray... and Terry... and Bull... and you... and Wen... and Li.. and Leanna..." Yamato added.

"Yeah, you sure did find us, Yamato..." Wen answered.

"It's just too bad your entrance became painful, both for you and for Enjyu..." Li finished.

"Aw, come on guys, I said I was sorry." Yamato said in his usual cat attitude.

"Yeah, yeah... Just try to be careful if you don't wanna get people involved in your accidents, cat boy." Enjyu replied coldly.

"Yes, sir!" Yamato playfully answered.

"Hey look! It's Leanna and Gray!" Yamato pointed behind Enjyu.

"Oh hi, Yamato!" Leanna greeted.

"Hey, Yamato, what's up?" Gray said as he gave Yamato a high- five.

"I'm fine! I'm with Enjyu, Li and Wen, see?" Yamato said as he pointed at the three boys.

"Hey, Leanna! Your 'knight in shining armor' is here!" Wen said as he walked towards Leanna.

"Wen, stop it before I forget you're my brother..." Li interrupted.

Leanna giggled. "You're still so funny, Wen."

"Of course, I am! I bet you missed me." Wen proudly said.

"Well, I missed all of you..." Leanna said with a sweatdrop.

"Wen, I'm starting to think that you're not my brother..." Li said, feeling a bit ashamed of his brother's, somewhat, stupid talks.

"Hey, hear that, Enjyu?" Yamato suddenly said.

"Huh? Hear what?" Enjyu replied.

"Leanna said she missed us...including you!" Yamato finished in a teasing tone.

Leanna turned light pink. Enjyu was the same.

All of them burst into laughter.

Enjyu slowly turned scarlet. "Stop it! You're all just foolin' around."

Leanna tried to hide a smile in seeing the embarrased look in Enjyu's face.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Terry suddenly came into the scene with Bull.

"Oh, hi Terry. Where've you been?" Gray asked.

"Well, Armada took Bull to somewhere--- you know, making B-damans. He totally forgot that today's the start of classes." Terry explained.

"I'm sorry... I forgot. At least we still have a minute left before classes start." Bull added.

"Right, we sholud all go to our classes now. See you all later." Gray bid to all of them.

"See you guys, later." Leanna smiled.

"Should I escort you to your class, Leanna?" Wen started to say.

Leanna sweatdropped. "Um..well..."

"Wen, you have your own class to attend to so quit fooling around." Li said as he pulled Wen away.

"We'll see you all later." Li waved as he pulled his brother with him.

"Well, let's go, Yamato." Terry called out.

"Sure!" Yamato replied. "See 'ya all later!" he added.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Bull called out to Yamato and Terry.

"Hey, Leanna, come on." Gray said to his sister.

"Huh? Sure." Leanna nodded.

"Oh, by the way, see you around as well, Enjyu." Leanna added.

"Yeah, see 'ya." Enjyu replied coldly, without even looking back at her.

Leanna smiled and went with Gray.

For a moment, Enjyu felt a bit happy to be back at school.

At least he found a reason to be happy.

It's not only because of those guys...

It's also because of Leanna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC26: My first fic... I know it sucks...(it doesn't, does it?)

But just bear with me for a while. It'll improve somehow. Wait for the next chapter. Please review!


	2. The New Girl A New Opponent?

**School Life- A New Challenge to a B-da fighter's Life!**

Disclaimer: I repeat, I don't own anything.

MC26: 2nd fic!...err... I mean, chapter! Hope you'll like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The New Girl... A New Opponent?**_

The clock strikes half-past eight and the school bell rings.

It's finally time for the Homeroom period.

The crowded hallway slowly began to be empty as the students go to their respective classes.

The buzzing noises began to subside and the hallway is now as quiet as it was before.

Classes are now starting--- finally.

Meanwhile, at Leanna's class, their teacher introduced to them a new classmate.

"Okay class, meet Eunice, your new classmate. Be nice to her." The teacher said.

"Yes ma'am!" the class said in chorus.

Eunice seated herself in an empty seat next to Leanna.

She had long blue hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes were amethyst.

She spoke not a word and remained seated the whole time.

The other students began to whisper to themselves that Eunice was a snob so, the others chose to stay away from her.

Leanna, on the other hand, decided to make friends with the blue-haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Leanna... Nice to meet you, Eunice." Leanna greeted as she held her hand out to Eunice.

Eunice glared at Leanna for a moment.

Leanna answered her stare with a smile.

Eunice looked away and replied, "Yeah, same here."

"Why don't you come with me? I'll introduce you to my friends!" Leanna invited.

"Why would you wanna hang-out with me, anyway?" Eunice asked, coldly.

"Because! Now come on, it'll be fine." Leanna insisted.

"From now on, we're friends, 'kay?", she added.

Eunice's amethyst eyes widened. 'Why is she being so nice to me? And... Friends...?' she thought. "..Sure"

Eunice stood up and went with Leanna.

Meanwhile, the boys were hanging out at the roof top.

"Hey Yamato! That's MY lunch!" Terry yelled as Yamato took the last bite of his lunch.

"Yum! I'm stuffed!" Yamato chuckled.

Terry stood up and began to chase Yamato around.

While Bull kept himself busy with his lunch, Wen, Li, Gray and Enjyu sat there, relaxing themselves at the soft breeze.

The white clouds slowly made their way across the blue sky.

"It feels so good to be just relaxing and not worrying about anything..." Wen stated.

"Yeah... I'm amazed that after all the battles that had happened, who would've thought we'd all be here and chatting together." Li added.

"Well, it's better this way." Gray said.

Enjyu nodded in agreement with them.

"Hi guys!" a girl's voice suddenly called.

It was Leanna...and behind her was Eunice.

Enjyu suddenly felt uneasy after seeing Eunice.

"Hey, Leanna, who's you're new friend?" Gray asked his sister.

"This is Eunice, our new classmate." Leanna answered.

Yamato and the others came up to Eunice and introduced themselves.

"Hi! My name's Yamato!"

"And I'm Bull!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Terry!"

Hey there, my name's Wen!"

"And I'm his younger brother, Li."

"I'm Leanna's brother, Gray."

They all welcomed their new friend with enthusiasm.

"Huh? Enjyu, what's the matter?" Leanna said when she noticed Enjyu keeping his distance from them.

Eunice walked beside Leanna and looked at Enjyu's direction.

Her eyes met his.

Eunice's glare narrowed at Enjyu.

Everyone was quiet.

"You... What the heck are you doing here, Eunice?" Enjyu exclaimed.

All of them were confused now. Does Enjyu and Eunice know each other? But Enjyu doesn't seem too happy to see her.

"It's been a while, brother." Eunice replied, coldly.

"BROTHER?" They all exclaimed.

"Enjyu has a sister?" Wen said.

"Yeah, I have... But beware guys. Eunice is a member of the Neo Shadow Alliance!" Enjyu answered-- his cold stare fixed at his sister.

"WHAT?"

They just couldn't believe it...

...The Neo Shadow Alliance?

For as far as they can remember, the Neo Shadow Alliance was defeated by Yamato and his friends a year ago.

But how come, one member still remains?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC26: Okay, that's it for this chapter... it's not that good yet, I know... (Why do I keep on criticizing my work?)

I need more opinions about my work so that I can keep writing... (snf) Please review!


	3. Confusion

**School Life- A New Challenge to a B-da fighter's Life!**

Disclaimer: 'nuff said.

MC26: hey guys! i'm really sorry for the late update. I've been busy for a while... well, here's my 3rd chapter.

To be honest, I'm really not good at being a descriptive writer, so please bear with me...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Confusion**_

"...Eunice, you're from the NeoShadow Alliance?" Leanna gasped.

Enjyu took out his B-daman and directed it to Eunice. Everyone kept still.

"Tell me, why are you here?" Enjyu said, his eyes still fixed on Eunice.

"I'm studying here..." she replied, not even bothering to look back at Enjyu.

"Enjyu, maybe Eunice doesn't mean any harm..." Leanna said, approaching Enjyu.

"Yeah, why don't we let her explain...?" Wen added.

Enjyu didn't reply and remained alert in case Eunice would make a move.

"Aren't you gonna listen to your friends, Enjyu?" Eunice replied, her gaze finally fixed at her brother.

She took a few steps closer to Leanna.

"You trust me, don't you, Leanna?" Eunice said.

Enjyu fired his B-daman, almost hitting Eunice.

She stopped in her tracks and glared at Enjyu.

"Don't you dare take another step towards Leanna!" Enjyu yelled.

Eunice grinned. "I see... So now, you're Leanna's knight in shining armor? Wow... what an improvement, Enjyu...

From being a villain, you now become her protector?" With that, Eunice started to laugh.

Enjyu seemed more annoyed than before.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" Enjyu yelled once more.

"I'm not being sarcastic or anything... I'm just saying what's true..." Eunice answered.

She flicked her blue hair and sighed.

Her amethyst eyes were now fixed at Enjyu.

"Guys, what do you think should we do?" Li asked.

"Uh... watch?" Wen replied, a bit confused.

"We're still not sure what Eunice's real motive is..." Grey answered.

"...yeah, we can't make a move until we're sure." Terry added. Both of them were ready if ever something suddenly comes up.

"Oh man, I still can't keep up with the situation..." Yamato murmured, scratching his head.

Yamato's cat, Tommy, looked behind him and saw two familiar figures. "Meow!"

"Huh? What's up, buddy?" Yamato asked, looking at the direction of his cat's gaze.

Yamato almost jumped in surprise.

"K-Kain! Joshua!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at Yamato's direction, where Kain and Joshua were.

"Kain... I'm so sorry I left without telling you." Eunice said, bowing slowly.

"You know him?" Terry asked.

"Yes, of course... I work for him..." She answered.

"I knew it! You guys are after us, aren't you?" Enjyu said, raising his B-daman, ready to fire.

Even the others were alarmed.

"Don't tell us you're still planning to rule the B-da world, Kain." Grey said.

Kain grinned.

Eunice walked towards Kain and Joshua.

"You're all being so paranoid..." she snapped.

"Is that how you welcome your friends? By pointing your B-damans at us?" Joshua added.

"What?" Li asked.

What did he mean? They aren't there to fight?

But they look so serious and it's as if they're planning something.

"We don't plan to fight you, Yamato. We just came up here to see if Eunice is alright." Kain finally said, giving them a smile.

All of them stared blankly at Kain. "Really?"

Eunice giggled. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to act so cold... I was just playing with Enjyu." she said.

"What?" Enjyu replied. He finally kept his B-daman.

"I didn't know you actually like Leanna..." she added.

Enjyu froze and blushed. Leanna blushed too.

"So, you mean... you're all on the good side?" Wen asked.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to you guys." Kain answered.

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out." Grey smiled.

Eunice explained to them how she met Kain.

They learned that she followed Enjyu and joined the Shadow Alliance to keep an eye on him.

But after the tournament, he disappeared.

She then met Kain and became one of his followers, until she joined the NeoShadow Alliance.

Even after the defeat of Marta B, she remained at Kain's side.

"So, that's how you ended up here..." Leanna said, finally understanding the situation.

"Yeah... but I didn't expect to see you guys here." Eunice replied.

"Hmm... hey, Eunice... Your name is a bit long..." Yamato interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I know! I shall call you... Eu! (pronounced as 'Yu')" Yamato yelled.

"What? Eu? What kind of name is that?" She asked.

"I don't know either. It just sounds shorter. Heehee..." Yamato smiled.

Leanna giggled.

While Eunice was busy arguing with Yamato about her 'new found' name, the others were having their own discussions.

"We're sorry for the confusion earlier." Joshua said.

"It's okay... It was Enjyu who overreacted, anyway...not us." Wen boasted.

"Hmph! Yeah, right..." Enjyu murmured.

"At least, everything's clear now, isn't it?" Kain added.

"Uh-huh, and that's what counts." Terry nodded as he watched Yamato tease Eunice with her nickname.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Yamato called as he ran past Terry and the others.

"I told you to stop calling me 'Eu'!" Eunice yelled as she chased after Yamato.

They all laughed at them as they ran around the rooftop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MC26: Okay, that's just it for now. I'm sorry if it was kinda crappy...i guess...

Please review! i'll put in the next chapter soon!


End file.
